


The Disastrous Date

by negasonicteenageimagines (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ellie is Kind of a Bitch, F/F, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, WLW Fanfiction, Wade Likes Disney, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, You Like Disney, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/negasonicteenageimagines
Summary: Ellie is finally on the date with the girl of her dreams. (You.) What happens when a surprise visitor shows up?





	The Disastrous Date

**Author's Note:**

> F/F/P - Favorite Food Place (My personal favorite is Burger King, their fries are God.)
> 
> Also, sorry if you hate Cinderella.

When you and Ellie left the house, Colossus had yelled after the both of you to take proper precautions sexually and to not take candy from strangers.

It was rather embarrassing for both of you; nevertheless, you were excited to be going on a date with the semi-gloomy Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Underneath that sarcastic exterior was a nice person, you were sure.

You’d been proven right. She’d taken you to your favorite place to eat, F/F/P. You knew you’d only mentioned it once or twice to her, if at all.

“So, uh, this is great, Ellie,” You tell her.

“Oh. That’s good. This is good. I agree.”

You smile, used to being the more awkward one.

Suddenly, you hear a distinctly male voice humming behind you.

“So this is love...” He hums. “So this is love...”

“Oh fucking- Wade, what are you doing here?” She asks the man, and you turn around to see the red-suited man you identified as Deadpool. His name is Wade, apparently.

“Mood music. Gotta help this date out. You two sat here in complete silence until this cutie you managed to yank out of singleness managed to pipe up.”

“That- I- Go.”

“C’mon... I’ve got nothing better to do. Where does this fine specimen you managed to collect off of some obscure planet where everything is beautiful want me to go?”

“Well, uh..”

Ellie continues to glare at Wade.

“Thank you for the compliment. Oh, I feel bad just kicking him to the curb like this. Cinderella was one of my favorite movies as a kid.”

She can’t be mad at you. Ellie hates that she can’t be mad at you. Her mother had always told her that it would be impossible to spend her life angry at the entire universe, even if that’s what she wanted to do... Even if it was easier. Ellie had thought she was an unrealistic idiot. Then Ellie saw you. She didn’t even know your fucking name at the time. But the world stopped turning, her heart stopped beating, for a fraction of a moment that had taken place in the space between seconds.

And she was stuck on you ever since.

“Well, it looks like it’s been decided, J-Ellie Bean. Hashtag-Sorry Not Sorry!”

God, at least I’m here with Y/N.

Ellie picks up a fry and continues to eat, bitterly. You join her in the task, though less angry.

“C’mon, it’ll be nice. A soundtrack. It’s like a movie.”

Okay, but Y/N, he’s gonna wanna speak at our wedding now.

She doesn’t say her thoughts, but continues to believe that you’re being too positive about this.

Once the two of you finish eating, you exit F/F/P.

It’s nice. Ellie had planned for you two to walk down to the fair, as it was in town this weekend and while lots of people were going to be there, she knew you’d probably like it.

Now Wade was here. He might not follow you into there. Might not. But Ellie wasn’t in the mood to get banned from the fair because of his antics.

Well, might as well go. She takes your hand and leads you to the fair.

Earlier, in the restaurant, the two of you had bickered over who would pay.

“Please, let me get it. You got the food,” you request.

“But I asked you on the date. Why should you pay?” She asks, and it’s pretty logical. However, you want to be nice.  
  


“Let me be nice and do a nice thing.”  
  


“The last time you were nice on this date we got a third wheel,” she says, gesturing to Wade.

“We’re a tricycle now! Much better,” you disagree.

She actually snorts at that.

“Okay, well, I’m still paying.”

“No, I’m paying.”  
  


“Jesus Christ!” Wade slaps a wad of cash on the counter, fed up with listening to you two bicker. “Just give us our wristbands and let’s go. Keep the change, we’re trying to get in before the place fucking closes!”

“Thank you,” you tell him quietly, and you think you see him smile under the suit, however impossible it may be.

The two of you follow the older man in as her continues to be a drama queen.

“Now. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3?” Wade asks you both.

She looks at you. ‘Two?’ she mouths, and you nod.

“Two,” she says.

“Good choice,” he replies before beginning to sing. “What is love? Baby, don’t hurt me. Don’t hurt me no more…” He continues to sing the 1993 Haddaway hit as the two of you look around the festivities.

“The Zipper?” she asks. It’s a large, vertical ellipse that spins, and has similarly-shaped carts that also spin, though not as constantly. Looks a little dangerous.

“I’m in.”  
  


The two of you get in line, accompanied by Wade, both physically and musically.

“The cart only holds two,” the ride manager informs your little group.

“Perfect,” Ellie is actually quite happy with this information.   
  


“See you in a little bit, Wade.”

You actually sound a little disappointed. Once you’re strapped in the ride and moved up, Ellie asks you about it.

“Well, the way I see it, is why didn’t Wade have anything better to do than add music to our date and apparently overpay by a long shot just to get us inside? He’s probably really lonely. And since he’s pretty fucking hilarious, might as well keep him around.”

“Oh. I guess I didn’t think about it that way.” Ellie had always chosen to be on her lonesome. She hadn’t really thought of anyone not choosing to be alone and still ending up that way. But apparently you had.

She holds your hand on the bar, lacing your fingers together.

Once they finish boarding, the ride begins.

You’re half-laughing, half-screaming. Ellie can’t help but join you in your joy. You’re like the sun, and she’s just a planet pulled into your solar system by gravity. Hopefully Mercury, that one’s closest.

Eventually, like all wonderful things, the ride comes to the end.

The two of you, knees spaghetti, wobble off the ride.

“That was great!” you exclaim.

“Oh Christ, look at that,” Ellie says in astonishment. There was a fucking huge roller coaster. And Ellie seemed more engaged in something that you’d ever seen her. And the giant scary roller coaster is what she’s engaged in.

Shit, you’re terrified of roller coasters. But she seems genuinely interested in this one. Oh god, Y/N, don’t do it. Yes, you like her, but it’s not worth it.

“We should ride it,” you say.

Wade has moved onto Christina Perri’s A Thousand Years.

“Yes! I mean, uh. Yeah. That would be, uh, good.”

The three of you get in line. This time Wade joins you on the ride.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” he says under his breath.

“Immensely,” you reply, just as quietly.

“What’s up?” Ellie asks.

“Nothing. He was asking if I had any requests.”  
  


“Oh,” she replies with a nod. The ride begins to click clack on the tracks. You grip the bar tightly, praying you don’t throw up. It wasn’t likely, as roller coasters made you feel more of an empty-scared than a nauseous-scared.

Your knuckles are white, but thankfully, by keeping your eyes closed and your teeth clenched together, you don’t cry.

The ride is over rather quickly, as it’s a fair and not an entire amusement park. They have to get people in and out. You’ve never been more grateful for the shortness of a ride in your entire fucking life. As soon as the bar is lifted for you to get out, you bolt.

“Jesus Christ, Y/N, are you okay?”  
  


“She’s scared of roller coasters,” Wade says matter-of-factly.

“Wade,” you grumble.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why’d you go on a fucking roller coaster if you’re scared of fucking roller coasters?!” She seems almost angry, but no. She was upset because you’d purposely made yourself uncomfortable and therefore made this date an uncomfortable experience and she didn’t even fucking know why!

“It seemed like you wanted to go on it, I didn’t think it would be that bad.”

Wade ‘aw’s. “That’s sweet.”

“It is. Too sweet. Fucking hell, Y/N, you’re supposed to have fun on this date, not be terrified! I planned this all out and it seems like it’s one disaster after another.”

It begins raining, and Wade starts singing Smashmouth’s _I’m a Believer_.

You laugh.

“It’s not funny! This has been awful! You’re never gonna wanna see me ever again.”  
  


“This has actually been the most fun date I’ve ever had.. So, I doubt that.”

“What?!” She looks shocked.

“Well, I ate at my favorite place to eat. A hilarious guy in a red suit has been singing love songs to set the mood and paid for us to go to the fair. We rode The Zipper, which was fucking awesome, and then we did something that you liked, which, while I was terrified, I didn’t throw up and you had fun on the ride. And then it started raining. Which is great, because it was really hot outside before. So… It’s going well for me. The only bad thing is that you don’t seem to have enjoyed this as much as I did.”

“I- Well, I- I was just nervous that it wouldn’t work out. Because I really like you and stuff. But I had fun. Yeah, I had a lot of fun, too. Looks like they’re shutting down all the rides because of rain, but... I mean, we can still get ice cream like I planned.”

“Yay! Ice cream!” Wade cheers, and Ellie shoots him a look.

“Thanks again for the wristbands, sucks that we only got to use them for a couple rides,” you tell Wade before he leaves, now knowing it’s time to go. You and Ellie exit together, once again holding hands.

“How come you’re always able to make everything so positive?” she asks. “This has been a nightmare, but you act like it’s paradise or something.”

“I dunno. I guess it’s just easier to find some way to make things positive than to be miserable. It took me a long ass time to get the hang of it, but it’s worth it. I mean... Con: We’re wet because of the rain. Pro: It’s raining, and I like the rain. Con: We had a third wheel. Pro: He was really fucking funny. Con: Roller coasters are terrifying. Pro: I was riding one with you,” you finish, looking at her. She looks back at you. You look at each other for an uncomfortably long time before your lips meet. “See, that was pretty fuckin’ great,” you tell her, and she scoffs. “Am I wrong?”  
  


“No, you got me there. Now, let’s get some ice cream.”

“Good idea. Let’s.”  
  


“And then go home so we don’t get hypothermia.”  
  


“Another brilliant idea from the mind of the beautiful Ellie Phimister.” The two of you begin walking, and she actually blushes at that, smiling.

“Aw, shucks, and here I thought you only knew how to frown. Turns out you can smile, too. I like it.”

Oh. She hadn’t realized she was smiling. But, of course, it’s you that makes her smile. Of course it is. Even if this date was disastrous at first, it was a success.

It begins to rain harder.

“How about we just go straight home? No amount of positivity is gonna cure us of getting completely drenched,” you say.

“Sounds like a plan... Though, with how my other plans went, we better hurry up before we get ambushed by alien robot ninjas.”


End file.
